


(Read) Between the Lines

by Jestana



Series: Modern MPR [1]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jack pretends to be Jane's boyfriend to convince Reggie she's not interested in him.





	1. I Volunteer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a livetweet of a blind date someone posted on Tumblr and cheered on by the other fans on the Mary Poppins Returns Discord channel. [Here's](https://lainathiel.tumblr.com/post/184929759223/blackberries-and-arsenic) the livetweet that inspired this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane stress bakes, Jack volunteers, and Michael observes.

Michael Banks faltered as he approached the townhouse he shared with his sister, Jane. Next to him, his friend, Jack, sniffed the air. "Something smells good."

"I know, and that worries me," Michael replied, continuing towards the house and opening the door. It was their childhood home that their parents had given it to them when they had to move to the country for their mother's health. With the ease of long practice, he caught their cat, Ellen, before she could escape. "Silly girl. You still haven't learned."

Holding her, he stepped aside so Jack could enter as well, and then firmly closed the door behind him. Jack held his hand out to the cat once Michael set her on the scratching post against the wall. "Hello, Ellen. Still up to your old tricks, I see."

"Yeah, she's bound and determined to escape," Michael remarked as the gray tabby former stray sniffed Jack's hand, and then bumped her head against it.

Smiling, Jack began to pet her. "She wants to _explore_."

"Well, she's not going to. Not without supervision." Michael hung up his keys and sorted through the mail waiting on the table in the entryway. He split it into three piles: his, hers, and both. _Jane didn't sort the mail. I wonder what's wrong._ That done, he gestured towards the sitting area. "Have a seat. I'll go find Jane."

Instead of sitting, Jack followed Michael towards the kitchen. He paused in the doorway, taking in the scene. Almost every counter was covered with baked goods or ingredients. Jane, wearing an apron over her work clothes, was bent over the open oven, lightly touching the macarons on the baking trays. She shook her head, her earrings swinging with the motion. "Nope, not yet." Pushing them back into the oven and closing it, she reset the timer on the counter. Then she looked up and almost jumped out of her skin. "Oh, Michael! When did you get home?"

"Just now," Michael told her, watching with raised eyebrows as she stirred the pan on top of the stove. "I thought you were going out with some of the ladies from work?"

She nodded, brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "I was. Then Reggie found me while we were having drinks."

"Oh fuck," Michael groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He still thinks you're playing hard-to-get with him?"

Jane stirred the contents of pan more vigorously. "Yes. I've never met a man more determined to disbelieve that I'm not interested."

"How thick is this man that he won't believe you?" Jack asked from behind Michael.

Startled, Jane jerked around to stare at Jack and nearly knocked the pan off the stove. She managed to grab it and put it back before it fell completely and made a mess. Hissing with pain, she snatched her hand back and shook it quickly. "Ow, dammit!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Jack stared at Jane with some consternation.

Michael moved past Jane to the sink, turning on the water as cold as it would go. Without prompting, she stuck her hand under the water. "Can you grab the first aid kit, Jack? It's in the living room."

"Right, yes." Jack nodded and backtracked into the living room.

Jane carefully turned her hand under the water. "I don't think I need the kit, Michael."

"Just a precaution." Michael waited a few moments before turning off the water. He examined her hand carefully and tsked. "You cut your finger, didn't you?"

She giggled sheepishly. "Um, yes?"

"I think you're done baking for today," Michael told her, just as the timer started beeping.

Making a face at him, Jane stopped the timer and turned off the oven. "I'll be _fine_ , Michael."

"Here's the kit," Jack announced his return, brandishing the first aid kit.

Jane took it from him with a smile and proceeded to bandage her fingers. "Thanks, Jack." Michael nudged Jane back from the stove and pulled the macarons out of the oven. "Perhaps it'd be best if you waited in the living room?"

"Or maybe I should just leave?" Jack suggested.

Jane looked up from testing the macarons, looking worried. "Oh, no! Don't worry about it, Jack. It's not your fault you startled me. I tend to be very focused when I'm baking."

"If you're sure." He looked from one to the other worriedly.

Michael nodded, smiling reassuringly as he cut slices from the chocolate cake on the counter. "We're sure. Please stay."

"All right." Jack grinned and nodded.

Jane giggled, took the plate Michael handed her, and offered it to Jack. "You get the first slice."

"Is this just chocolate?" Jack asked, bringing it up to breathe in the smell. "Cherries?"

She smiled, accepting a second plate. "Black forest gateau."

"Damn, been awhile since you made this," Jack accepted the fork Michael offered him and took a large bite. "Mmm! That's delicious. Nothing less from Jane Banks."

Jane giggled again, taking a bite of her slice. "Flatterer."

"Let's go into the living room." Michael started shepherding them in that direction.

Once they were seated with their cake, Jack asked Jane, "Um, stop me if this isn't my place, but what is going on with this man that he doesn't believe you're not interested?"

"Ugh, he's a self-centered idiot who thinks the world revolves around _him_ ," Jane told him, taking a bite of her cake and chewing furiously.

Michael nodded when Jack looked at him. "It was a blind date and Jane asked me to hang out at the coffee shop where it happened, just in case."

"That bad, huh?" Jack gave Jane a sympathetic smile.

She nodded emphatically. "He tried to sound so high-brow and philosophical and he was just…"

"A pretentious ass," Michael supplied when she hesitated, trying to think of a descriptor.

Another nod from Jane. "He's a writer, working on a screenplay."

"About a man who doesn't fit in. Nobody _understands_ him." Michael pulled the most ridiculous woebegone face.

Jane giggled, just as he'd intended. "It took him almost an hour to even ask _me_ a question and that was just to ask if I'd ever dated a writer."

"He _didn't_." Jack shook his head, exasperated.

Brother and sister nodded. "Every time Jane mentioned something about herself, he'd somehow done it, too, and better than professionals, even."

"Clearly, he thought the date went well," Jack remarked, setting his empty plate aside.

Jane gave an aggravated groan and slumped back in her seat. As she stuffed the last bite of her cake in her mouth, Michael reluctantly nodded. "Unfortunately, he has her number and knows where she works."

"Wouldn't that be considered stalking?' Jack glanced at Jane curiously.

Sighing, she shook her head, swallowing the last of her cake. "Not really. I blocked his number and he knows where I work because I made the mistake of telling him myself."

"He hasn't done anything else and she can't report him to the police just for that, let alone bring him up on charges. And that's the only way she can request a restraining order against him," Michael added as he got up and collected their empty plates.

Jane stood up and followed Michael into the kitchen to begin packaging up the goodies she'd made. "I should have stuck with women."

"In my experience, men like this Reggie are disgusted by homosexuality," Jack observed, watching Jane and Michael move around each other in the kitchen with the ease of long practice.

She gave him a wry smile, spooning chocolate ganache from the pan on the stove into a piping bag. "He's a very tolerant man. As long as he doesn't have to _see_ gays kissing and stuff, it's all fine with him."

"Lesbians, on the other hand, are kind of hot, apparently." Michael finished washing the dishes and began drying them. "According to Reggie anyway."

Jack shook his head, utterly disgusted. "What an absolute..."

"Douchebag," Jane supplied cheerfully, pipping ganache onto the macarons. "I think the only thing that would get through his thick skull was if I had a boyfriend."

Putting the dishes away, Michael told Jane, "I love you, Jane, but not that much."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jane aimed a kick at him that he easily avoided with a grin and a wink. "I wasn't _hinting_ or anything."

Jack distracted them by saying, "I volunteer."

"You what?" Jane asked, carefully setting down the piping bag.

He nodded firmly. "I'm offering to pretend to be your boyfriend so Reggie gets the idea that you're not interested in him."

"I can't ask that of you, Jack," Jane told him, sounding uncertain.

Jack moved forward so he could take her hands in his. "I'm offering, Jane."

"Are--" Jane paused and cleared her throat, looking down at their hands. "This-- you're sure?"

He grinned and nodded. "Absolutely."

"Then--" she paused and glanced at Michael, who shrugged helplessly. He knew very well that Jane had liked Jack for years. She looked back at Jack. "I accept."

Cheering, Jack drew her into a tight hug. "I'll treat you right, Jane Banks. Don't you worry."

"You always have, Jack," she murmured, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Watching Jack press his face to Jane's hair, Michael wondered if there'd been more to Jack's offer than a simple desire to help Jane. Clearing his throat, he told them, "Right, ground rules: no funny business in the kitchen. We cook food in here, after all. Necking and cuddling in the parlor is permissible. If you're going to do more, take it to the bedroom."

"Michael!" Jane exclaimed, staring at him with red cheeks.

Jack laughed wholeheartedly. "We'll try not to offend your virgin eyes."

"Excuse me, my eyes are certainly _not_ virgin," Michael retorted, propping his hands on his hips. "I just don't want to see my _sister_ in a compromising position."

Jane giggled helplessly, clinging to Jack's arms. "I gave him and Kate the same rules. Except they're actually dating."

"I understand." Was that a flicker of sadness and disappointment in Jack's eyes? "What do you say to lunch tomorrow?"

She nodded, smiling brightly up at Jack. "I'm free for lunch."

"Kiss on the cheek or the lips?" Jack asked. When she stared at him, he explained, "When we meet up?"

Jane's cheeks turned red once more. "Oh! Right. Um, cheek."

"You should practice kissing now," Michael told them, unable to resist nudging them towards more than pretend.

Jack glanced at Michael with a chuckle. "I thought you said no funny business in the kitchen?"

"So go in the living room and practice." Michael made shooing motions at them. "I can finish things in here."

Jane looked doubtful, but she hadn't let go of Jack. "Are you sure, Michael?"

"I'm sure. Go." He shooed them again.

Laughing and giggling, they headed towards the living room. Michael turned his attention to dealing with the results of Jane's stress baking.

*

"I come bearing gifts!" Jack announced when he let himself into the terraced house he shared with Angus, Charlie, and Fred.

Fred appeared first, poking his head over the banister of the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. "What sort of gifts?"

"A couple dozen macarons, brandy snaps, and a loaf of stilton and walnut rye bread." Jack held them up for Fred to see. "Courtesy of Jane."

Fred clattered down the stairs and accepted them, breathing in the scents with pleasure. "She's an amazing baker, Jack. When are you going to ask her out?"

"Um, tonight, actually," Jack replied, following Fred into the kitchen. His heart pounded in his chest as he committed fully to the lie that he was Jane's boyfriend.

He tried not to fidget as Fred stared at him, his hands full of macarons. "You what? Really?"

"Wait, hold on." Angus and Charlie poked their heads into the kitchen. Jack tried not to think about the fact that Angus's hair was particularly messy and Charlie sported a dark hickey on his neck just above the collar of his shirt. "You finally asked Jane out? The woman you've been pining for all your life?"

Jack nodded, setting the bread on the counter. "I did, and she said yes. We're meeting up for lunch tomorrow."

"It's about damn time," Charlie declared, edging past Jack to snatch a couple macarons from the tin as Fred put them in.

Fred swatted half-heartedly at Charlie's hand, but didn't try to stop him otherwise. "Warn us if you're going to bring her over, yeah?"

"We'll make sure to clear out if you need us to," Angus added, accepting the macaron Charlie offered him and stuffing it into his mouth.

Jack grinned, relieved that they'd bought his story. "Well, it's just the beginning stages right now, but thanks, fellas."

"Just warn me if you're going to sexile me," Fred added with a wink, popping a brandy snap into his mouth.

While Angus and Charlie collapsed against each other with laughter, Jack stared at Fred for several moments, his brain short-circuiting a bit at the thought of taking Jane to bed. _Yeah, right, like **that's** going to happen._ "Um, not likely any time soon, but I'll let you know."

"Good." Fred nudged their roommates out of the way and headed back up the stairs to their bedroom. "Congrats on finally asking her, by the way."

Jack turned when Angus clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, congrats, mate. It's been tiresome to watch you pine over her."

"We meant it about clearing out if you wanted to bring her over here," Charlie added, punching his arm.

Jack nodded, making a face at them. "Thanks." Once they'd disappeared up to their own room, Jack took the moment of privacy to cut a slice of bread for himself and eat it slowly. He wasn't sure what he disliked more: lying about dating Jane or pretending to date her when he really _did_ want to date her. He licked his lips as he remembered their first kiss:

_They sat down on the couch, holding hands. After a moment, they turned towards each other. "Are you sure about this, Jack?"_

_"Yes, Jane." He cupped her cheek with one hand, relishing the opportunity to hold and touch her. "I'm very sure."_

_She gazed up at him for several moments. Giving a slight nod, she cupped the back of his head and gently drew it down to hers for a light, tentative kiss. Her lips were soft against his, tasting faintly of whatever lip balm she used. She pulled back, searching his eyes. "Was that all right?"_

_"More than," he told her with a smile, sliding his arm around her waist to draw her into another kiss, eager for more._

_Jane met him partway, her other arm finding its way around his neck. He moaned when she pressed close to him, all soft curves. He'd wanted this for so long and now it was all a pretense. He slid the hand on Jane's cheek back into her hair, finding it as soft as he'd imagined it would be. She sighed into the kiss. "Jack..."_

_"Make sure you come up for air once in a while, kids," Michael told them, grinning unrepentantly when they pulled apart to glare at him._

_Jack's heart skipped a beat when Jane nestled against his side. "He's a good kisser, Michael. Too bad you didn't get to him first."_

_"Who says he didn't?" Jack asked, grinning when Jane reared back to stare at him._

_Michael laughed when she twisted around to stare at him. "We didn't date, but we **have** kissed."_

_"Was it a dare?" Jane asked, glancing from one to the other._

_They both shook their heads and Jack explained, "No, it was more to test how we felt. It was nice, but that's it."_

_"I'm perfectly happy with Kate, Jane." Michael assured her, winking at Jack._

_Jack wondered if Michael had realized that his feelings for Jane were more than friendship. Jane distracted him by nestling against his side. "I wasn't worried, but thanks for telling me all the same, Michael."_

_"If I ever do something you don't like, Jane, please let me know," Jack requested quietly. "The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable."_

_Giggling, she shifted so she could look up at him. "So far, all you're doing that I don't like is not kissing me."_

_"Who am I to refuse a lady?" Grinning, Jack leaned down to kiss Jane again._

Shaking off the memory, Jack ensured the bread was secure in its plastic bag, and then headed upstairs to bed.

*

"Do you have a preference for lunch?" Jack asked Jane when he arrived at her work to pick her up for lunch.

Jane shook her head, preceding him through the door. "No, not really. If you have somewhere in mind, then lead the way."

"You know, I have _just_ the place." Jack grinned and offered his arm to Jane. "Just a short walk."

Smiling, she looped her arm through his, feeling a thrill go through her at the contact. She'd been stunned when he'd offered to pretend to be her boyfriend. She wished he _was_ her boyfriend, but at least by pretending they'd get to kiss and canoodle. _Not perfect, but it's something._ "How's your day been so far, Jack?"

"It's been good." Jack grinned at her for a moment, taking her breath away as usual. Then he looked uncertain. "Um, I hope you don't mind that I told Angus, Charlie, and Fred that we're dating. They'll notice us spending time together, so I thought it was for the best."

Jane stared up at him, stunned that he'd gone to that trouble. Clearing her throat, she nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. I'm not ashamed of you, Jack."

"Good, I'm glad." Jack's grin returned and there went Jane's breath.

As they walked along, Jane couldn't help thinking about _why_ they were doing this: Reginald Herbert Atwood. She hadn't seen him yet today, but it was only a matter of time. She lightly squeezed Jack's arm to get his attention. "Um, we might want to figure out what story we're going to tell Reggie if he shows up."

"Not the-- wait." Jack frowned as he thought about it. "A man like that wouldn't believe that I've known you all this time and hadn't made a move until now."

Jane nodded, grateful Jack had figured out the problem himself. After a moment's thought, she told him, "I had coffee with him last week. Maybe you were another blind date I'd already had arranged for later that day."

"And he hasn't seen us together before now because of bad timing on his part," Jack suggested, sounding thoughtful.

She nodded again, with a little more enthusiasm. "Yes, and what we had was so new that I didn't want to put a name to it until now."

"Now we're certain it's going to last," Jack finished, grinning.

Giggling, she stretched up to kiss his cheek, wishing she had the courage to kiss him properly. "So I feel right in calling you my boyfriend now."

"Aw, you're too kind." Still grinning, Jack gently drew her to a stop in front of a little hole-in-the-wall diner Jane had never seen before. "Here we are!"

She frowned at the name carefully painted on the window, "Topsy Turvey?"

"You'll see." He opened the door and gestured for her to go in first. "After you."

Jane stepped inside and blinked at the décor. A variety of household items split apart and glued to other random items decorated the walls. The few things that seemed to have a clear top and bottom hung upside-down. She felt like she needed to stand on her head. "Well, this explains the name of the place."

"Jack! Took you long enough!" An older woman with vibrant red hair pulled back from her face by a green scarf swept past Jane in a riot of color and seized Jack in a tight hug, giving him loud smacking kisses on each cheek that left behind bright red lipstick. "Naughty boy, making Topsy wait so long."

For his part, Jack returned the hug and the kisses on her cheeks. "I've been a bit busy with our new show and my new girlfriend." He gently turned the woman towards Jane. "Topsy, this is Jane Banks, the best woman in the world. Jane, this is Tatiana Antanasia Cositori Topotrepolovsky, Topsy to her friends."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Topotrepolovsky." Jane extended her hand to Topsy, recovering from her surprise enough to smile.

Topsy shook Jane's hand, hazel eyes studying her closely. "Hmm, you've met my cousin, haven't you, Miss Banks?"

"She means Mary Poppins," Jack explained when Jane glanced at him a little uncertainly. He was busy wiping away the lipstick on his cheeks

Topsy nodded, the ends of her hair brushing her cheeks as she did. "Da, second cousin many times removed."

"Oh! Yes, I know Mary Poppins. She was Michael's doctor when he fell out of a tree and broke his leg," Jane smiled wryly, remembering what a horrible patient he'd been.

Jack offered Topsy his most charming smile, the one Jane knew he used when he was trying to sweet-talk someone. "We'd like your best table, Topsy, and your house specialty."

"There's price to pay, Jack, you know that," Topsy told him, wagging a be-ringed finger at him. "You've not seen Topsy for several months."

Grinning, he took her hand in both of his and pressed a kiss to the back. "I assure you, Topsy, I have plenty of stories to tell."

"Come, best table this way." Still holding Jack's hand, Topsy led them to a small, cozy table for two by the front windows.

Jack pulled out Jane's chair for her before sitting in the chair Topsy pulled out for him. "Thank you, Topsy. You're a national treasure."

"Of course." She smiled serenely as Jack kissed her hand again. "House special out soon."

Nodding to them, Topsy bustled off. Jane looked at Jack, who seemed a little sheepish. "She's..."

"Interesting?" Jack offered with a hopeful smile.

Giggling a little, Jane covered his hand with hers. "Wonderful."

"I'm glad you like her." Jack turned his hand under Jane's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Jane returned the squeeze with a smile. "How did you meet her?"

"How else? Mary Poppins." Jack winked at her, which made Jane's heart skip a beat.

Nodding, Jane fidgeted with her place setting. She looked around the diner, taking in the decorations and other customers as she racked her brain for something to say. Finally, she exhaled a loud, exasperated sigh. "This is ridiculous. We've known each other for _years_. Why can't I think of anything to say?"

"You too?" Jack asked, looking relieved. "My mind just went blank."

They were still laughing when Topsy arrived with two plates, looking pleased with herself. "House specials for Jack and Jane."

"Thank you again, Topsy." Jack caught her hand and kissed the back again.

Jane giggled as Topsy swatted his shoulder and left to continue her work. Then she looked down at her plate and frowned. She didn't recognize the food, but it looked as if it had been put on the plate upside down. A glance at the window reminded her of the name of the diner. _I suppose that's part of the charm._ She took a careful first bite and smiled. "It's delicious."

"I knew you'd like it," Jack grinned at Jane and there went her heart, skipping beats again.

Jane took another, bigger bite and savored the flavors. "I'd ask for the recipe, but since it's a house recipe, I doubt she'll share."

"Exactly. It's a secret, passed down from generation to generation of Topotrepolovsky women." Jack winked and wiggled his nose.

Giggling, Jane took a sip of her water. As she did, she happened to glance out the window and spotted an all-too-familiar figure. Turning back to her date, she told him, "We're about to be tested, Jack. A wild Douchebag has just appeared."

"Really?" Jack followed her glance to the handsome, blond-haired, blue-eyed man, across the street. "Is that him?"

Jane nodded, swallowing the bite of food she'd taken. "He says he looks like Jude Law. I think that's an insult to Jude Law, but I'm just a woman, what do I know."

"Hey." She blinked and looked at Jack, surprised by the intent look in his eyes. "You're not _just_ a woman. You're Jane Banks and your opinions matter, regardless of what a wild douchebag says."

She couldn't stifle a giggle. "Is that what we're going to call him now?"

"If you like. Or shorten it to WD." Jack winked and her heart skipped a beat again.

Jane leaned forward, squeezing Jack's hand gently. "Thanks, Jack. I guess he got to me more than I thought he did."

"That's what I'm here for." He grinned, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane saw Reginald enter the diner. Seized by an impulse, she half-stood so she could kiss Jack on the lips, sweet and swift. His grin softened into a sweet smile that made her heart thunder in her chest. She couldn't really enjoy the sensation because Reggie approached then, his expression stormy. "Jane, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor I you, Reggie," Jane answered calmly, keeping firm hold of Jack's hand. "I'm a bit surprised you know about this place. It's a little off the beaten path, isn't it?"

He shrugged, looking around at the eccentric decorations. "It's… unique, I'll give it that."

"Jane, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Jack suggested, putting a subtle emphasis on the word 'friend'.

The emphasis was lost on Reginald, who eyed Jack's worn but clean clothes and slightly-too-long hair with clear distaste. "I'm Reginald Herbert Atwood. Who are you?"

"This is Jack Porter, my boyfriend," Jane interjected, ignoring the small part of her that wished that all of this wasn't simply an act.

The cold blue eyes widened slightly as he looked between the two of them. "Boyfriend? But I-- When did this happen?"

"We met last week," Jack answered smoothly, giving Jane a tender look.

Reggie actually stuck his chest out a little. "When last week? Because I met Jane for coffee on Tuesday afternoon."

"We met for dinner," Jane told him, glancing at Jack with a fond smile. "We hit it off right away and met a few more times since then."

Jack nodded, his eyes lighting up with his smile. "It's been wonderful."

"Why haven't I seen you before now, then?" Reginald wondered, eyebrows raised.

Jane stood up, her heels allowing her to stand a few inches taller than him. "Contrary to what you may think, Reggie, you have no claims on me. I've told you before I'm not interested in you. I will _never_ be interested in you. Go look elsewhere for your muse and leave me alone."

"Is something wrong here?" Topsy asked, appearing almost by magic at Reginald's elbow. "Sir, if you're not going to sit and eat, please go."

Giving Jane a wounded look and Jack a scathing one, Reggie stalked out of the diner. Jane smiled gratefully at Topsy. "Thank you so much, Miss--"

"Please, call me Topsy," she interrupted Jane with a sympathetic smile. She pointed towards where they'd last seen Reginald. "He's bad egg." She gestured to Jack. "He's good egg." She tapped Jane's nose with the tip of her finger. "You have good taste."

Jane smiled warmly at Jack. "Yes, I do."

*

Reginald hurried towards the office building where Jane worked. It was almost time for her to finish for the day. If he timed it right, he could bump into her as she was leaving and offer to walk her home. Then he'd have a chance to show her that he was _certainly_ a better match for her than that Jack Porter. A lighting technician for a theatre of all things! No family to speak of and no stock portfolio. _He's clearly after her for her money._ As he neared the office building, a motorcycle roared up the street and pulled to a stop in front of it. After putting it in idle, the rider removed his helmet, revealing Jack himself. Reggie tucked himself into the shadow of the building, waiting and watching. After a minute or two, Jane exited the building with a gaggle of men and women in business attire: her coworkers. She smiled when she saw Jack and made introductions. Jack pretended to tip a hat he wasn't even wearing to them. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's lovely to meet every last one of you."

"Oh, he's a charmer, Jane. Watch out," one of the women told her with a sly smile. "I just might steal him away from you."

Jane's return smile had a slight edge to it. "You can certainly _try_ , Phoebe."

"I'm flattered, but only one of you has my heart," Jack replied, his eyes on Jane. In his hiding spot, Reginald rolled his eyes. That was _so_ unoriginal.

The men and women said their good byes, leaving Jane and Jack alone. She asked, "You're here to give me a ride home?"

"Of course." Jack twisted so he could open one of the saddlebags and pulled out a second helmet and jacket. "I brought these for you."

Smiling, she accepted them and handed her purse and briefcase to Jack. He put them in the saddlebag while she put on the jacket and helmet. They looked absolutely ridiculous over her pantsuit. Before Jane could climb on the motorcycle, Jack held up a finger and reached into the other saddlebag for a pair of motorcycle boots. She accepted them with a smile. "I didn't think my heels would have done very well on the pegs."

"Can't have your feet slipping off." Jack extended his arm so Jane could use it for balance while she slipped her feet out of her heels and into the boots. "There, you should be safe enough to get you home."

She giggled as he put her heels in the saddlebag. "I feel absolutely ridiculous."

"But you're safe." He helped her climb onto the pillion seat and put his own helmet back on once she was settled.

Instead of gripping the handles on either side of her seat, Jane leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. He shifted it into gear and took off. Reginald watched them disappear down the street with narrowed eyes. It seemed he'd have to change his methods if he wanted to rescue Jane from Jack.

*

As Kate approached Michael and Jane's home, the sound of a motorcycle engine broke the quiet and she couldn't help turning to see who it was. Much to her surprise, she recognized the motorcycle and both riders. Jane waved as Jack guided the bike to stop along the curb. Kate waved back and moved closer to talk to them. "Hello, Jack, Jane. Did you have a nice ride?"

"It was very nice." Jack held Jane's hand as she carefully climbed off the bike and stepped onto the sidewalk. 

When she removed her helmet, her pixie-cut blonde hair was tousled, her cheeks flushed, and her green eyes sparkling. Kate wondered if it was from riding a motorcycle for the first time in months or getting to press close to Jack. Removing his own helmet, Jack nodded. "I quite enjoyed it, too. We don't often have nice weather like this for riding."

"Indeed not," Kate agreed, hiding a smile at the way Jack couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Jane.

Jane turned to Kate. "Did you and Michael have plans for tonight? He didn't say anything to me."

"No, I decided having coffee together wasn't enough for today." Kate smiled, thinking of her boyfriend. He was a perfect gentleman from the moment they met and so earnestly sweet about ensuring she was happy and comfortable with the pace of their relationship. She'd had to practically drag him to her room the first time they slept together and he'd never pressured her about further nights together.

Nodding, Jane raised her eyebrows. "Should I get back on Jack's bike and go elsewhere, then?"

"No, you don't need to leave," Kate assured her with a smile. Smiling slyly at Jack, she added, "In fact, why don't you join us, Jack, and make it a double date?"

Blinking, he looked from one to the other, surprised by the offer. "Oh, um, are you sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Please, Jack?" Jane asked quietly, taking a step forward to rest her hand on his arm.

He smiled at her, tender and soft. "All right. If you don't mind spending even more time with me, I'll gladly join you."

"Thank you, Jack." Jane kissed his cheek before he put his helmet back on.

As he guided his motorcycle around to the garage behind the house, Kate told Jane quietly, "Michael told me what's going on."

"He told me he would," Jane nodded, glancing around. "Let's go inside."

Kate looked around as well, but didn't see anything unusual. All the same, she followed Jane into the house. Just as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her, Michael emerged from the kitchen, soaked to the skin. "Oh, good, you're home."

"Pipes burst again?" Jane asked, setting her helmet on the entry table and Ellen on the scratching post so she could shrug out of her jacket and hang it in the coat closet. "I'll go turn off the water."

Michael looked relieved, pushing his damp hair back from his face. While Jane and Ellen disappeared into the basement, Kate stepped forward and smiled when he stared at her in surprise for a moment. "I'll go get towels."

"Hi." He gently cupped her face between his hands and kissed her softly.

She smiled up at him. "I expect a proper kiss once you're dry."

"Yes, dear." He laughed and reluctantly let her go.

Kate headed to the linen cupboard in the hallway just as she heard the doorbell ring. As she opened the cupboard and began pulling out as many towels as she could carry, she heard Michael open the front door. "Hello, Michael."

"Jack, this is a pleasant surprise." After a few booted footsteps, the door closed. "Did Jane enjoy her trip home?"

Jack sounded remarkably pleased with himself. "Of course. She and Kate invited me for dinner. Though it looks like you're having some trouble. Burst pipe?"

"Yeah. Jane's turning off the water and Kate--" she arrived then with the towels. Jack had removed his coat, which now hung by the door.

Handing a towel to Michael, she told them, "I grabbed as many towels as I could find."

"The water's turned off," Jane announced, emerging from the door down to the basement. "Oh, Jack. Did you grab my-- yes, of course you did."

Jack handed Jane her purse, briefcase, and heels. "Only the best service for my lady."

"Silly man." Giggling, Jane stretched up to kiss his cheek. "I'll go change."

Michael looked ruefully down at his soaked clothes. "I will, too."

"Let's go start cleaning up the kitchen," Jack suggested after the siblings disappeared upstairs, leaving him and Kate alone in the entryway. Nodding, Kate followed him into the kitchen. As she'd expected, there was water all over the floor and counters. Jack walked over to the closet off the kitchen and pulled out the mop and bucket. "Towels or mop?"

Laughing, Kate told him. "I already have the towels, so I'll stick with them."

"Of course." Grinning, he began mopping up the water on the floor.

Kate found a dry spot and set the towels there before beginning to clean up the water on the counters. After a short silence, she told Jack, "Michael told me about your offer to pretend to be Jane's boyfriend."

"I'm not surprised." Jack kept his eyes on the floor.

Nodding, she added quietly, "It wasn't entirely selfless, was it? You'd like to be her boyfriend for real, don't you?"

"I would, but she doesn't see me as more than another brother and I'm fine with that." Jack's shoulders were tense under his shirt.

Kate switched towels. "No, you're not, but you've convinced yourself that you are."

"I'm not going to push myself on her the way the WD is trying to," he answered shortly.

Frowning, Kate turned look at him. "The WD?"

"Oh, it's something Jane and I came up with at lunch," Jack told her with a laugh. "She called him a Wild Douchebag and we shortened it to WD."

She was still laughing when the door opened to admit Michael and Jane, both in dry, casual clothes. Bemused, Michael asked, "What's so funny?"

"WD." Jack grinned when this not only set Kate off again, but also prompted Jane to giggle until she had to lean on Michael for support.

Once Jane and Kate calmed down, they explained the joke to Michael, who shook his head with a rueful chuckle. "I propose takeout for dinner. Any objections?"

"Indian?" Kate asked hopefully. The nearest Indian place had some of the best curry Kate had ever eaten outside India.

Jack finished mopping the floor. "Takeout sounds good to me, regardless of what it is."

"It looks like we're getting takeout, then," Jane commented with a smile.

Nodding, Michael left to place their order. Jane took Jack's mop and whispered something to him. Reluctantly, Jack followed Michael from the kitchen. Jane put the mop away, then grabbed a towel to help Kate with the counters. Taking her chance, Kate said, "So, how do you like having Jack as your boyfriend?"

"It's been lovely, but I'd like it better if he really was," Jane admitted quietly.

Kate hid a triumphant smile. Now, to get the two of them to admit to _each other_ that they wanted the relationship to be real. "I'd say he'd like to be your boyfriend for real, too."

"Are you kidding me? I'm just a sister to him," Jane shook her head, drying the counter with more vigor than necessary.

She shook her head. "He looks at you the way Michael looks at me."

"I'm sorry, Kate, but you need your eyes checked," Jane replied, glancing at her with a wry, resigned smile.

Kate gave an unladylike snort. "No, Jane, _you_ need your eyes checked."

"What's this about eyes needing to be checked?" Michael asked, poking his head into the kitchen. "Food is on its way."

Jane nodded, gathering up the towels. "I'll go toss these in the wash."

Alone with Michael, Kate stepped forward to receive her proper kiss. Nestling against him, she said, "Jane and Jack both think that the other sees them as a sibling."

"Of course they do." Michael sighed, resting his cheek against her golden-brown hair. "I'm not sure what we can do to help beyond encouraging them to 'practice'."

Kate laughed softly, kissing his cheek. "Well, they won't believe us if we tell them point blank."

"Yeah." Keeping his arm around Kate's waist, he guided her out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. Jack already waited there, typing on his phone. "Now, Jack, you're here to spend time with us, not your mates."

Jack blew a raspberry at Michael. "Just letting my mates know that I'll be later than I planned."

"Uh huh." Michael sounded skeptical, but Kate could feel him holding back his laughter.

Jane entered as they sat down and eyed her brother for a moment. "Are you teasing my boyfriend, Michael?"

"Of course not." He pressed a hand to his chest, looking offended. "How could you think that of me, dear sister?"

Sitting down beside Jack, she told him dryly, "You're not an actor for a reason, Michael."

"She has you there," Kate told him, kissing his cheek to take the sting out of her words.

Smiling, Michael turned to kiss her properly. Before they could get carried away, the doorbell rang. Reluctantly, he pulled away so he could get up and accept their food. Kate smiled as she slipped off her shoes and settled in to enjoy dinner with the others.


	2. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observations are made, both in London and the countryside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, what I know about motorcycles and proper safety comes primarily from Wikipedia.

From: Jack  
To: Jane

Tonight was fun. Time with you always is, though.

From: Jane  
To: Jack

Even with the burst pipe?

From: Jack  
To: Jane

Even then. Besides, you know you can count on me to fix it.

From: Jane  
To: Jack

Of course. We really should get that properly fixed, though. Cleaning up the kitchen every time is not fun. :sad face:

From: Jack  
To: Jane

You ever need a burst pipe fixed or a light repaired, you know I'm good for it.

From: Jane  
To: Jack

Thanks, Jack. You're the best. :kissy face:

From: Jack  
To: Jane

Anything for you, Jane. You know that.

*

From: Michael  
To: Kate

Jane couldn't stop smiling this morning. And she took extra time to pick her outfit.

From: Kate  
To: Michael

She's a woman in love all right. Do you know any of Jack's roommates?

From: Michael  
To: Kate

I talked to them today and they said he spent the morning alternating between whistling and singing. "Bloody annoying because we wanted to SLEEP."

From: Kate  
To: Michael

I'm having lunch with Jane. I'd try to convince her that Jack's definitely in love with her, but I don't think she'll believe me.

From: Michael  
To: Kate

I tried suggesting the idea to Jack while we worked on the show today and he wouldn't believe me, either. Said Jane sees him as a 'brother from another mother'.

From: Kate  
To: Michael

They're absolutely hopeless and clueless. Maybe suggest that Jack take her out to a movie or something soon. Keep up the pretense.

From: Michael  
To: Kate

Jane told me the WD didn't seem to believe them. She saw him when Jack picked her up yesterday, but he hung back.

From: Kate  
To: Michael

He's going to be trouble. This is classic stalking behavior. Unfortunately, he's just an annoyance now, so we can't do anything.

From: Michael  
To: Kate

Isn't there some kind of injunction Jane can request?

From: Kate  
To: Michael  
No, the only ones remotely similar are related to domestic abuse cases.

From: Michael  
To: Kate  
She's hardly going to date him just for that. I guess we wait and watch for him to slip up. 

From: Kate  
To: Michael

Jane's been taking careful notes on his behavior. The moment he crosses the line, we'll report him to the police, take him to trial, and slap him with a restraining order.

From: Michael  
To: Kate

I love you so much, Kate.

From: Kate  
To: Michael

I love you, too, Michael. Jane's here. Off to lunch with us!

*

_No sign of the boyfriend today. Had lunch with brother's girlfriend. Brother picked her up on motorcycle. Different from boyfriend's motorcycle._

_Had lunch with men and women from work. Boyfriend picked her up from work. They went to movies instead of straight to her house._

_Left home shortly after breakfast with brother. Both on motorcycles. Returned late, well after dinner. No idea where they went._

_Didn't leave house at all today. Boyfriend came around lunch, left after dinner._

_Lunch with brother, no one picked her up from work._

_Lunch with work colleagues. Went out for drinks with brother's girlfriend._

_Lunch with boyfriend, picked up by him, too._

_Lunch with brother's girlfriend, went out with colleagues after work._

_Lunch with older woman. Picked up by brother's girlfriend. Went out with her, brother, and boyfriend._

_Left house around lunch, hasn't returned yet._

_Finally returned after dinner tonight._

_Rarely alone, so few opportunities to approach her alone. Need to change how I'm going to do this. The boyfriend has to go._

*

Jane could never identify when she fell in love with Jack. It just... happened. He was always a part of her life and she got a taste of life without him when she attended college and he went to theatre school. She enjoyed her classes and making friends with her classmates. She missed Jack, though, and looked forward to the holidays so she could see him again. That's when she realized he wasn't simply another brother to her. Every good grade, every achievement, the first person she wanted to tell was Jack. Every struggle, every low, the thought of Jack's smile as he encouraged her to pick herself back up and carry on helped pull her through. She wondered for years what it'd be like to kiss him and now that she knew, she didn't want to stop. Eventually, she'd have to, though. Once Reginald made a mistake, he'd be out of Jane's life and there wouldn't be a need for Jack to pretend any longer. Until that day, Jane savored each kiss, each date, and tucked the memories away to recall when the pretense was over.

From the moment Jack met Jane, he liked her. He liked the way she giggled at anything and everything. As they grew up, that liking changed into love, though he never could say exactly when that change occurred. He knew it for what it was when he watched Jane go away to college and he headed off to theatre school. Every time something funny happened, he wanted to tell Jane about it and hear that giggle again. When he was stressed or discouraged, he thought of Jane's faith in him and carried on. She and her family attended as many shows as they could, even though Jack rarely acted. Seeing the delight on Jane's face as she talked about the shows and how marvelous they'd been, Jack felt fifty feet tall. So many times, he'd been tempted to kiss her, but he'd held back because he thought it wouldn't be welcome. Now, he didn't have to hold back and he was glad. He took every chance he could to kiss Jane and tell her he loved her because he didn't know how long the pretense would need to last.

Michael watched Jane and Jack with a sort of bemused exasperation. Jane had told him about falling for Jack one night when she'd had too much to drink. The following morning, after she'd had some aspirin and water, she'd asked Michael not to say anything to Jack. He'd protested, but ultimately agreed not to say or do anything. Now, watching them together, Michael doubted there was any pretending about their feelings at all. Unfortunately, neither believed their feelings were mutual and nothing Michael or Kate could say would convince them otherwise. Maybe something would happen during their monthly visit to Jane and Michael's parents that would help convince them.

He had other concerns besides his sister and potential brother-in-law, though. Kate tugged fretfully at the motorcycle jacket she'd bought after Michael took her out for her first motorcycle ride. "What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you, Kate." Michael assured her, pausing as he packed his saddlebags to lean over and kiss her cheek. "All they've ever wanted for me and Jane was for us to find someone that makes us happy and _you_ certainly make _me_ happy."

"Flatterer," Kate smiled, cupping his cheek and giving him a proper kiss. "I've never been this nervous about meeting someone's parents before."

"Is that a good thing?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows as she finally put her gloves on.

"Yes." Laughing, she double-checked his saddlebags. "It means I care about what they'll think about me. I want them to like me."

Michael carefully guided the motorcycle out of the garage. Jane and Jack's motorcycles waited in the yard, the two of them checking saddlebags as well. "They will, Kate. Just relax."

"Nervous?" Jane smiled sympathetically at Kate. "Trust Michael when he says they'll love you."

Jack nodded, his grin bright and broad as he tugged his gloves into place. "Yeah, if they like me, they'll like you."

"Thank you." Kate smiled at each of them as Michael swung his leg over his bike and settled onto the seat. "I won't relax, though, until the introductions are over."

Grinning, Michael extended his hand to her and helped her onto the pillion seat behind him. "All the more reason to get going."

"Aye-aye, sir," Jack mockingly saluted before settling onto his bike. Jane soon followed suit.

Once everyone had their helmets on, the three drivers started their bikes and they set off in a caravan for George and Winifred Banks's country home. Michael didn't like driving through London because he had to be so vigilant about what the cars around him were doing. In a group with Jane and Jack, they were more visible, but Michael still didn't relax until they'd made it out of the city and onto country roads. With Kate pressed against his back and her arms warm around his waist, Michael enjoyed the ride even more. When they finally pulled up in front of the country house their father had inherited from his uncle, their parents waited for them at the front door. They waited until the three of them had put their bikes in park before approaching. "Hello, Michael, Jane, Jack. It's lovely to see you, as always."

"Hello, Mother." Michael hugged her and kissed her cheek once he'd removed his helmet.

Jane hugged Winifred tight for several moments. "Hello, Mother. I've missed you."

"Lovely as always to see you, Mrs. Banks," Jack greeted Winifred with a kiss on the cheek.

She pulled him into a proper hug. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Aunt Winnie, Jack?"

"At least once more," Jack answered with a grin.

George Banks shook Michael's hand with a warm smile. "We're glad to see you made it safely."

"We always do, Father." Michael returned the handshake, aware of Kate's hands resting tensely on either side of his waist.

When he moved on to hug Jane and kiss her cheek, Michael reached down to pat Kate's hands reassuringly. Quietly, he told her, "I'll introduce you once we go inside."

"Thanks, Michael." She nudged her helmet against his back.

George finished greeting Jack with a warm handshake and turned back to them. "You know where the garage is. Get those bikes under cover."

"Yes, sir!" Michael put his helmet back on and slowly rode his motorcycle into the garage, parking it alongside his parents' car.

Jane and Jack followed suit and they four of them dismounted and gathered their things from saddlebags. "They're not so scary now, are they, Kate?"

"They're still scary, Jack, but you're right." She smiled up at him with some relief. "Not as much as before."

Slinging his saddlebags over his shoulder, Michael offered his other arm to Kate. She took it and they led the way to the house. A maid waited to take their things and whisked them away to the rooms that had been prepared. Unzipping his jacket, Michael guided them to the sitting room, where his parents waited for them with tea and biscuits. Leading Kate over, Michael told them, "Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kate Woods. Kate, these are my parents, George and Winifred Banks."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Kate told them, offering her hand to them.

Winifred shook Kate's hand first, her face wreathed with smiles. "It's wonderful to meet you at last, Miss Woods. Michael has told us so much about you."

"It's lovely to meet the young lady who's captured Michael's heart at last," George agreed, shaking Kate's hand once Winifred released it.

At a gesture from Winifred, everyone collected their tea and sat down. Michael and Kate sat side-by-side on the loveseat and he leaned over to whisper, "You're doing fine. Relax."

"You still don't know how to sit properly in a chair, Jack?" Winifred asked, exasperated.

Michael stifled a laugh at the sight of Jack sitting on the floor by Jane's booted feet, leaning back against her knees. "Of course not, Mrs. Banks. I'm a tech person, remember?"

"I don't mind, Mother." Jane answered before Winifred could find her voice, gently feathering her fingers through Jack's black hair.

As they sipped their tea, Jane and Michael caught their parents up on news from London. Though retired from banking, George was still keenly interested in the goings-on in the industry and Michael kept in touch with the friends he'd made at the bank before he'd changed careers. Winifred, on the other hand, as a former participant in the feminist movement, asked Jane about her work for a non-profit that advocated for LGBT rights. By the time they finished their tea and biscuits, the maid appeared to announce that everyone's rooms were ready. As they stood up, Winifred addressed Kate, "I'll show you to your room, Miss Woods."

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Banks." Kate kissed Michael's cheek with a reassuring smile, and then walked over to join Winifred.

Michael, Jane, and Jack climbed the stairs behind them. Jane found Michael's hand with hers and squeezed it gently. "We were right."

"Of course we were," Michael whispered back, smiling happily at his sister. He'd been confident that their parents would like Kate and it was nice to have his certainty vindicated.

*

Jack had been nervous about visiting Mr. and Mrs. Banks now that he and Jane were pretending to date. She'd told him they didn't need to pretend around her parents, but he'd told her it'd be easier if they kept up the pretense, so they didn't have to worry about remembering when to pretend and when not to pretend. Even with Michael and Kate, the only ones who knew the truth, Jack and Jane pretended, for a similar reason. Well, that was the reason he gave the others. Truthfully, he wanted to take full advantage of being able to kiss and hug Jane whenever he wanted. She’d been remarkably tolerant and he tried not to be too clingy.

When they reached their rooms, Winifred showed Kate to the room directly across the hall from Michael's. Jack squeezed Jane's hand gently before going into his room, which was across the hall from hers. Everything was just as he remembered and he dug out a change of clothes before going into the bathroom to take a shower. Feeling refreshed, he wrapped a towel around his hips and dried his hair with a second one as he walked into his bedroom. "Hmm, that's a view I could get used to."

He froze at the sound of Jane's voice and slowly looked towards the bed. She sat on the edge of it, already changed, green eyes intent on Jack. He swallowed hard, trying not to get his hopes up over the look in her eyes. "Um, hi?"

"Hello." She stood up and sauntered towards him, her hand coming to rest on his chest, directly over his heart, which was racing. "I forgot you prefer to shower right away."

"What brings you here?" he asked, looping his towel around his neck, very aware of how naked he was compared to her at the moment.

"You're sure you want Mother and Father to think we're dating?" Jane looked up at him, concerned and worried now.

Jack nodded, running his fingers through his damp hair. Not for the first time, he mentally reminded himself to visit a barber sometime soon. "I don't mind, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Jane gave him a look that he'd have considered flirtatious from anyone else. "May I kiss you?"

Smiling, he cupped her cheek with one hand. "You don't need to ask, Jane."

"You make it very easy to pretend, Jack." With that, she stretched up to kiss him, soft and tender, but there was a hint of something more behind it that hadn't been there before.

Jack couldn't resist responding to the kiss, wrapping his other arm around her waist. She leaned into him with a sigh, teasing his lips with her tongue. He opened his mouth, teasing her tongue with his. Neither of them heard the knock on the door or that it opened until George said, "You can at least wait until this evening to have your wicked way with him, Jane."

"Father!" Jane started and pulled back from Jack, dislodging the towel around his hips. A quick grab kept it up. "What--"

George Banks chuckled. "Sorry, Jane, Jack. Michael and Kate have already come down and Winifred wondered what was taking you two so long."

"Sorry, Mr. Banks." Jack smiled sheepishly, trying to pull the towel further up around his hips without looking down. "I, uh, enjoy showers."

Jane stayed at Jack's side, her arm looped through his. "I wanted to talk to Jack before we headed downstairs."

"That wasn't _quite_ talking." George glanced between them, looking more amused than anything else. "Don't take too long. Your mother will have questions."

Jack hid a grimace. He'd seen this before: most people assumed George would be protective of Jane, but it was actually Winifred who was protective. "We'll be down shortly."

"Winifred will come looking if you're not," George warned them before stepping back out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Jane turned to Jack and kissed his cheek. "Actually, I'll leave you to get dressed."

"Thanks, Jane." He kissed her softly. "We'll revisit this conversation later."

She gave him a sultry look that made his mouth go dry. "Yes, we will."

With that, Jane left his room. Jack gave a huge sigh. _That wasn't my imagination. Maybe Michael and Kate are right about Jane's feelings._

*

Jane leaned back against Jack's door after leaving his room, her heart racing in her chest. She hadn't intended to seduce him when she went to his room, but he'd looked so fucking gorgeous with just that towel around his waist and his skin still damp and flushed from his shower and she couldn't resist him. He'd responded eagerly enough, but now she wondered if that'd been too much, too fast. They'd only been pretending for a couple weeks now and every kiss so far had been chaste and quick, apart from their first one the night Jack had offered to pretend to be her boyfriend. Pushing off the door, she headed downstairs, wondering if Jack's response had been more because he'd felt obliged to respond that way or because he truly felt the same way about her. She pushed that thought away as she entered the sitting room where her family and Kate waited. Winifred raised her eyebrows when she saw that Jane was alone. "Where's Jack?"

"Still getting dressed," Jane told her, sitting down in the chair near Michael and Kate's loveseat. "He loves his showers, you know."

Michael eyed her curiously, but thankfully didn't say anything. George kept the silence from becoming uncomfortable by asking Kate, "Michael tells us you're a lawyer?"

"Yes, I mostly work as a prosecutor in criminal cases," Kate explained with a nod, Michael holding one of her hands with both of his.

Winifred turned from studying Jane closely to ask, "Is it anything like the law shows we see on television all the time?"

"Not nearly as dramatic," Kate explained with a laugh, finally beginning to relax. "I spend most of my time digging through the police reports and talking with my co-workers to figure out how to best present our evidence."

Michael kissed Kate's cheek with a smile. "It's still very important work and I'm so proud of her."

"Can you tell us, please, how you two met?" George requested, his arm around Winifred's waist.

They glanced at each other for a moment before Kate answered, "Since my work keeps me inside behind a desk most of the time, I run in the mornings to stretch my legs and keep in shape. There are a couple parks I can run through near my flat. One day, as I exited the park I'd chosen, I noticed Michael, working on some chalk drawings on the pavement. I'd never seen anyone except kids drawing with chalk before, so I walked over to investigate."

"She was the first person who didn't comment on how 'childish' it was for me to draw with chalk," Michael added with a smile. "She just asked why I chose to draw there when I knew rain would eventually come along and wash it away. I told her that was part of the fun of it and that I liked seeing the rain wash away my work."

Jane and the others knew that Michael returned each day to chalk drawings he'd done to take pictures of them and document the progress of them being washed away. It was part of him doing chalk drawings on pavement. She interjected with a giggle, "I've never seen Michael so smitten as the day he met Kate. His head was in the clouds as usual, but not over art for once. It was over her."

"We knew this lady had to be special if she could make Michael act like that over her," Jack added from the doorway, drawing everyone's attention to him. He'd put on a simple Oxford shirt, leaving the top button undone, a dark blue waistcoat left open, his nicest pair of jeans, and dress shoes. He looked delicious to Jane. "So Jane and I were quite eager to meet Kate to see if Michael had turned her head as much as she'd turned his."

Kate laughed softly. "I certainly found him refreshingly down to earth for an artist of any sort. Many that I'd met through friends or colleagues were rather pretentious and self-important. Few of them actually had any talent to back it up. Michael, however, clearly had a great deal of talent and wasn't snobby about it at all." Jane giggled when he ducked his head with a blush. Kissing his cheek, Kate continued, "I gladly accepted when he first asked me out and I've enjoyed our time together."

"Kate makes Michael happy," Jane added quietly, glancing up at Jack with a smile when he walked over and leaned against the arm of her chair. "And he clearly makes her happy as well."

George and Winifred nodded, smiling as they looked at Kate and Michael. Winifred spoke for both of them, "That's all we want for you two and if Kate _does_ make you happy, Michael--"

"She does." Michael nodded fervently.

Chuckling, George told him, "That's good enough for us."

"Now, Jack." Winifred turned to him and Jane and she reached up to take his hand. "George told me that he found you and Jane kissing in your room earlier." Jane held her breath, wondering what her mother would say. "It's about time you two felt comfortable enough here to kiss."

Jane stared at Winifred, confused. _What does she mean?_ She felt Jack squeeze her hand as he replied, "The truth is, we haven't actually been dating for that long."

"I thought for sure you'd been together for years," George glanced between them with a frown.

Winifred looked amused. "I wasn't so sure. If you had, we'd have come across you two kissing before today."

"I wasn't sure of Jane's feelings for me," Jack explained quietly, looking down at her with a tenderness that made her heart ache. "After some encouragement from Michael and Kate, I finally told her that I love her and was sure I'd fly like a kite when she told me she felt the same."

Jane stared up at him, speechless for a moment, wondering if he meant the words or if he was improvising for her parents. Deciding to take a chance, she added, "I've loved Jack for years, but I was afraid to say anything. Then he did and I couldn't be happier than I have been these last couple of weeks."

"Given how long we've known you, Jack, I can only say that it's about time you two did something about your feelings," George remarked with a chuckle.

Winifred nodded her agreement. "I don't think this needs to be said, but that's not going to stop me." She looked sternly at Kate and Jack in turn. "Be good to our children. If you hurt them or break their hearts, we _will_ come after you."

"At least Winifred will," George added, though his expression made it clear that he supported her.

Kate told them, completely serious, "I'd rather die than hurt Michael, Mr. and Mrs. Banks."

"And I would turn back time itself for Jane if I could," Jack added, looking just as serious.

Winifred smiled warmly. "Excellent. Now you can both call us Uncle George and Aunt Winnie." She gave Jack a stern look. "No excuses."

"Yes, Aunt Winnie." Jack smiled brightly, the sight taking Jane's breath away, as it always did.

Kate nodded. "Yes, Aunt Winnie."

*

"Do you think Jack and Jane believed each other earlier?" Kate asked Michael as they cuddled together in his bed. As she'd crossed the hall to Michael's door, Jane had spotted Kate and just waved encouragingly.

Michael's chest rose and fell under Kate's hand in a gusty sigh. "Honestly? I don't know anymore. I'd have said they would believe it, but they seem determined to think their feelings for each other aren't mutual."

"Hmm. I think Jane, at least, believes Jack." Kate tucked her head more firmly into the crook of Michael's shoulder. "Her face as he talked about liking Jane for so long..." Kate could still see it in her mind's eye.

She felt Michael press a kiss to the top of her head. "I certainly hope that their admissions have given each of them something to think about at least."

"They need to _talk_ ," Kate murmured, and then sighed deeply. "And they won't have a chance this weekend, will they?"

This time, she felt Michael shake his head. "No. We come out to visit my parents, so we spend as much time with them as we can."

"I understand." Kate shifted so she could stretch up and kiss his cheek.

Tucking his fingers under her chin, he tilted her head for a proper kiss. She responded happily, resting her hand against his cheek. She decided to let the discussion go for now in favor of enjoying Michael's company. That's why she was here, after all.

*

Jane was tempted to sneak into Jack's room, just like Kate sneaking into Michael's room. However, with everything still left unsaid between the two of them, it didn't feel right to presume. As she laid there, thinking about that kiss with Jack and the way it'd made her feel, it occurred to her that Jack wasn't sneaking into _her_ room, either. Normally, she would assume that he didn't feel that way about her after all. After his little speech to her parents earlier, though, she wasn't so sure. _He probably doesn't want to sneak into my room anymore than I want to sneak into his right now._ Eventually, she managed to drift off to sleep.

Jack wished desperately for a chance to talk with Jane privately, but they were there to spend time with Jane and Michael's parents. They'd just have to find a private moment to talk when they got back to London. Unfortunately, they wouldn't find one in the coming week because it was tech week, leading up to opening night of their new show. He and Michael would both be busy with rehearsals for the show, barely able to take time to go home and sleep at night. _Once the show's underway, we'll have a chance to talk privately._

Michael wished he didn't have to spend so much time at the theatre just then. He wanted to be there for Jane, but he had work, just like Jack. Thankfully, they'd been through this before, so Jane understood. He'd explained the situation to Kate, but this would be the first time for her. At least she had Jane to assure her that this was typical. They settled into the familiar routine, though Wednesday morning brought a change. "Hold the door, Jack!"

"Of course, Michael." Jack obligingly kept the stage door open so Michael wouldn't risk dropping his tray of Chelsea buns. "Good morning." He looked past his friend and the familiar smile shifted, softening. "Good morning, Jane. What brings you here?"

"I did rather a lot of baking last night." Jane brandished the baskets in her hands. "I thought you and the others would like something delicious to nibble on."

"That's very kind of you." Letting the door close behind them, Jack leaned in to kiss Jane softly and take one of the baskets at the same time.

Amused, Michael made his way into the shop where several of the crew sat trying to wake up. "Anyone interested in homemade Chelsea buns?"

By the time he reached the green room, the actors and actresses already there had perked up. "What'd you bring us, Michael?"

"I have Chelsea buns here, courtesy of my sister, Jane," he told Flora, the actress who'd addressed him. "She and Jack are coming with the Danish pastries and palmiers."

"All homemade?" Flora asked as someone produced plates and the Chelsea buns began to disappear.

He nodded as Jane and Jack entered and quickly set the baskets on the table near the Chelsea buns. "Yes, Jane is quite the baker when she puts her mind to it."

"I'd say she's the best baker," Jack interjected with a grin as Flora managed to grab a Chelsea bun before they all disappeared.

Jane ducked her head at the compliment. "You flatter me, Jack."

"Jane, is it?" Flora asked, having taken a bite of her Chelsea bun. "This is wonderful. Thank you very much."

Smiling, Jane offered her hand. "Thank you, Miss….?"

"Flora Havers." She shook Jane's hand. "You're Michael's sister?"

Jane nodded, smiling. "Yes. I wish I could stay and chat, but I'm late for work as it is."

"Would you like me to walk you out?" Jack offered, straightening up.

This time, Jane shook her head. "No, thank you, Jack. Though, if you can come by after rehearsal tonight, I have some goodies for you and your flatmates."

"Of course." He smiled, leaning down so she could kiss him again. "See you tonight."

Jane hugged Michael, waved at Flora, and hurried from the green room. Michael hid a smile at Flora's disappointed expression. After she left, Jack moved to Michael's side. "She only bakes this much when she's stressed."

"Yes." Michael nodded, having wondered how long it would take Jack to put the pieces together.

His friend sighed. "Last time was because of the WD. Same reason?"

"Yes." He nodded again, sighing deeply. "Apparently, he 'ran into' Jane and Kate while they were having lunch yesterday. He remarked on the fact that you haven't been around the last couple days. Suggested that maybe you don't care about her the way she thought you did. Then he told her he would _never_ ignore her like that."

Jack made a rude noise. "The only way he's right about me not caring about her the way she thinks is that I care _more_ than she probably suspects."

"That's not what bothered her about his visit," Michael told him, turning to face Jack.

Frowning, Jack turned as well. "What do you mean?"

"What bothered her was that he _knew_ you haven't been around." Michael waited for realization to dawn for Jack.

He didn't have to wait long. Puzzlement changed to realization changed to horror changed to anger. "He's been watching her."

"Exactly. Jane had spotted him a few times, but apparently he's found good hiding places." Michael ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his face.

Jack groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. "I know Jane would want me to carry on as usual. Is there anything the police can do?"

"Kate did research and, unless he breaks the law, we can't do a damn thing." Michael sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. After a moment of internal debate, he added, "We're worried that he'll do it to hurt you."

His friend dropped his hands and stared at Michael. "Me? Why?"

"He wants Jane. You're in the way of him having her." Michael met his eyes squarely. "So, in order to have her, he has to remove _you_ from the picture."

Jack remained silent for several minutes, letting that sink in. Finally, he quietly told Michael, "I'll be careful, but I won't stop living my life just because of him."

"Being careful is all we ask."

*

"Hello, Jack." Kate smiled when she opened the door for him at 17 Cherry Tree Lane. "It's good to see you."

He quickly stepped inside so Kate could close the door and set down Ellen, whom she'd been holding under one arm. "Hello, Kate. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Jane and I have been keeping each other company while you and Michael are busy with rehearsals," Kate explained, leading him towards the kitchen.

When he followed her inside, he found stacks of covered bowls and trays waiting on the counters. Jane stood at the one clear counter, putting together sandwiches. He gave a low whistle. "I forgot how much you can bake at a time."

"Hello, Jack." Setting down her knife, Jane walked over to greet him with a kiss.

He wanted to pull her in for another, deeper kiss, but he was too tired and too worried. "Hello, Jane. It's always lovely to see you."

"Where's Michael?" Kate asked as Jane went back to making sandwiches.

Jack sighed, bracing a shoulder against the doorjamb. "I didn't see what happened, but one of the sets was damaged, so Michael and the others stayed back to repair and repaint it so it'll be dry for tomorrow's rehearsal."

"Let me guess, you offered to help, but Michael told you he'd be fine." Jane giggled as she finished putting the sandwiches together.

He nodded, smiling fondly at her. Kate looked worried. "You look exhausted, Jack. Will Michael make it home safely?"

"Yes. He takes catnaps throughout the day when we have rehearsals." Jack paused to yawn. "I don't get that luxury."

This time, Jane looked worried. "Will _you_ be all right to get home safely, Jack?"

"I don't trust myself on my bike, but if I can borrow your car?" Jack felt it prudent not to tell them that he was usually this exhausted when he headed home during tech week.

Jane didn't look reassured, but nodded anyway. "Yes. I have quite a lot for you to take home to your flatmates, anyway, so the car would be best."

"What about your bike?" Kate wondered.

Jack grinned. "Jane can use it tomorrow and swing by the theatre to pick up the car when she has a chance."

"This isn't the first time Jack's borrowed the car and probably won't be the last." Jane handed him a sandwich. "Stay and eat at least, Jack."

He accepted the sandwich, pleased to find that it was pastrami on rye, his favorite. "As you command, my lady."

"Silly Jack." Jane kissed his cheek and led him over to the kitchen table.

The women joined him and they ate in companionable silence. Jack rather enjoyed it, despite the exhaustion dragging at him. He almost wished every tech week could go like this. When he went straight home, he usually just dragged himself straight to bed and fell asleep. A cup of strong coffee with the sandwich woke Jack up enough that he was certain he could make it safely home. Jane and Kate helped him carry everything to the car and he carefully backed out of the garage. Waving to the ladies, he set off for his flat.


	3. Nowhere to Go But Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to a head.

"Good morning, Jane," Phoebe greeted her, raising an eyebrow at her outfit. "Did Jack give you a ride today?"

Giggling at the question, Jane shook her head. "No, I'm borrowing his bike for the day, that's all." She held up her garment bag. "Don't worry, I brought a change of clothes."

"I rather hoped you had," Phoebe replied with a laugh. When Jane returned in her work clothes, Phoebe asked, "So why are you borrowing Jack's bike anyway?"

Tucking her motorcycle gear into the bottom drawer of her desk, Jane told her, "He needed to use my car last night. We'll switch after work."

"He is a great guy, Jane," Phoebe told her with a hint of envy. "You're really lucky to have him."

Jane smiled fondly as she thought of Jack. "Yes, I'm very lucky. He'd probably say that _he's_ the lucky one."

"You're _both_ lucky," Phoebe told her with a grin.

Giggling again, Jane nodded her agreement. It'd been lovely to see Jack the day before and she looked forward to seeing him again later. The day was quiet for the most part, full of the usual business needed to run a non-profit organization. By the time they finished, Jane was quite ready to leave. She handled Jack's bike all right, but it was still unfamiliar to her and maneuvered just different enough from her own that she was distracted from the traffic around her. She didn't notice the car about to hit her until it was too late to get out of the way. It hit the bike and sent her flying several feet. She hit the ground with a jarring thud that knocked the wind out of her and skidded another foot or two. Staring up at the sky, she thought, _I hope Jack's bike is all right._

*

While working late at her office, Kate barely heard her cell phone ring in her purse. After several moments, the sound penetrated and she pulled her purse out of her desk drawer so she could dig out her cell phone. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the caller ID: _Mr. and Mrs. Banks_. She wasted no further time answering it, "Hello?"

"Kate, thank goodness," Winifred Banks replied, sounding worried. "Do you know what Jane's plans were tonight?"

Puzzled, Kate told her, "She was taking Jack's bike over to the theatre to switch it with her car. He borrowed it last night."

"We just got a phone call from the hospital," George explained and Kate figured he was either on another extension or they had the phone on speaker. "Jane's been in an accident. They tried contacting Michael and Jack, but--"

Winifred interjected then, sounding exasperate, "I'm sure Kate knows about tech week, dear."

"Yes, I do, Mrs-- Aunt Winnie." Tucking her phone between her chin and her shoulder, Kate began organizing the papers on her desk, tucking them into the appropriate folders. "I'm guessing you'd like me to go find out what I can?"

George sounded relieved. "You read our minds."

"I don't know if they'd let you see Jane, though." Winifred sounded anxious and frustrated. "We're coming to London tomorrow anyway for opening night, but we're worried."

Kate chewed the inside of her cheek as she finished filing papers away. The one on top gave her an idea, "If you can provide an official document stating that you're sending me as your representative to check on Jane for you, that should be enough for them to at least tell me how Jane is doing."

"Would that be enough?" George wondered, sounding thoughtful now.

"We can't give you the power to do anything. That's Jane's prerogative," Winifred warned Kate, sounding distracted now.

She shook her head. "I don't need that. Just authorization to check on Jane's status so I can report back to you on her condition."

"That we can do." George sounded relieved. "Thank you so much, Kate."

Kate shook her head, smiling faintly. "It's as much for me as for you. I like Jane and I'd be going out of my mind with worry if I couldn't find out how she's doing."

"Should I e-mail it to you or fax it?" Winifred asked and Kate could hear the faint sound of typing in the background.

After a moment's thought, Kate told her, "Both. I'll save them in case this comes up again."

"Right, just give me your e-mail address and fax number and I'll send them along shortly," Winifred told her, still distracted.

Kate did and they hung up moments later. Just as she finished gathering her things together, the fax machine beeped to announce that it had received a fax. When she checked, she found the letter from George and Winifred. A quick check of her e-mail confirmed that it come through there as well. Satisfied, she left her office and headed to the hospital. Even with the letter, it took some convincing to get the doctor to tell her anything. "Look, I'm here on behalf of Jane's parents. They just want to know how she's doing. I'll leave any medical decisions to her brother and boyfriend."

"Miss Banks is in critical but stable condition," the doctor told her after some serious thought. "She has a broken collarbone, some bumps and bruises, and a possible concussion."

She hid a wince at the list of injuries. "Possible? You don't know for sure?"

"By the time first responders reached the scene, she was unconscious and has yet to wake up," the doctor explained after consulting a file folder. "Truthfully, she's getting off pretty light. Her injuries could have been much worse if she hadn't been wearing proper safety gear and protection."

Kate nodded, making a mental note to never complain again about the gear Michael insisted she wear when they went for rides together. "May I see her? Mr. and Mrs. Banks will be much happier if I can tell them that I've seen her with my own eyes."

"Like I said, she's still unconscious," the doctor got to her feet anyway. "But if you'll come with me, you can see for yourself."

Thanking her, Kate followed the doctor through the hospital. She gestured into one of the rooms and Kate peeked in. Jane lay in the bed, the covers drawn up to her chest, an IV in one hand, and her eyes closed, as if in sleep. The steady beat of the heart monitor reassured her more than anything else. Stepping back, she nodded to the doctor. "Thank you, Dr. Poppins."

"Not at all, Miss Woods." The doctor escorted Kate to the waiting room. "I'll be on duty for the rest of the night."

Nodding, Kate shook her hand before going into the waiting room. Rather than disturb the others waiting, she continued into the hallway to call George and Winifred. She'd just hung up from assuring them that Jane was alive and likely to recover when a familiar voice called from down the hall, "Kate!"

*

"Michael!" The moment he was close enough, he gathered Kate into a tight hug. He pressed his face into her golden-brown hair, comforted by the scent of her shampoo. When they pulled back from each other, she smiled at Jack, who waited nearby, looking worried. "Jack."

Stepping close, he took Kate's hand in both of his. "Do you have news? Is Jane all right?"

"She's alive, but unconscious," Kate told them, squeezing Jack's hand firmly. She told them about Jane's injuries, ending with, "Until Jane wakes up, they won't know if she has a concussion or not."

"But it's likely?" Jack asked, peering intently at her.

Reluctantly, Kate nodded. "Yes."

"Concussion or not, she won't be in any shape to ride a motorcycle until her broken collarbone heals properly," Michael interjected, keeping an arm around Kate's waist.

She nodded again, leaning into Michael's side. "Dr. Poppins said she'll need to keep her arm in a sling for the next few weeks to support it while the collarbone begins to heal."

"Poppins?" Jack repeated, both men suddenly looking more alert. "Dr. _Mary_ Poppins?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know her first name. Her badge said Poppins." She looked from one to the other curiously. "Is that significant?"

"It just means Jane is in the best hands possible," Michael told her, kissing her cheek. "Have you talked to my parents?"

She nodded as they began walking towards the exit. "Yes, they're the ones who told me about the accident in the first place."

Once she explained what she'd had to do to be allowed to even _talk_ to someone about Jane, Michael stopped and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Kate."

"From both of us," Jack added, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"She's become a good friend," Kate told them with a smile and a shrug as they continued out of the hospital and towards where Michael and Jack had parked the car. "I couldn't do less for her."

Michael made a mental note to update his own file to ensure she wouldn't have to go through those kinds of hoops if something happened to _him_. "We appreciate it all the same."

"Give me the keys," Kate told him, standing beside the open front passenger door.

He blinked down at her, confused. "What?"

"You and Jack have had a long day," she reminded him, nodding to where Jack had climbed into the back seat of the car and looked half asleep already. "I don't want to risk another accident so soon after Jane's."

Grumbling, he handed her the keys and climbed into the car. Kate walked briskly around the front of the car and slid behind the wheel. He was asleep before she pulled onto the street.

*

"Hey, Michael, Jack," Jane greeted them when they arrived to visit her in the morning.

When Jack hung back, Michael gave him a funny look, but moved close to hug Jane. "We're so glad you're awake, Jane."

"I'm glad to be awake, too." She managed a weak giggle.

Jack moved close, taking Jane's free hand in his. "We were so worried when we checked our phones last night and saw how many missed calls we had."

"The police, the hospital, Mother and Father," Michael listed, leaning against the side of the bed.

Jane looked at Jack, worried. "Your insurance company?"

"Yeah, they towed what's left of my bike to a scrap yard." Jack shrugged philosophically. "Dad will take a look, but he doubts he can save it."

She squeezed his hand as tightly as she could. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jack. I'll help pay for a new one."

"It's not your fault, Jane," Jack told her, leaning down to nudge his forehead against hers. "You didn't ask that car to hit you."

Jane freed her hand to cup his cheek. "I should have paid better attention to my surroundings."

"The police are still investigating," Michael interjected gently. "There's no point in assigning blame until we have more facts."

Jack reluctantly straightened up. "Exactly. I'm glad you were wearing your leathers and helmet."

"Like Uncle Bert keeps telling us: safety gear is replaceable. We are not." Jane giggled again, finding Jack's hand with hers and squeezing it again, firmer this time.

Michael cleared his throat. "I'll give you two a moment alone."

Once he'd stepped out, Jack turned back to Jane. She had her eyebrows raised. "Did you two plan that, Jack?"

"No." He shook his head, twining their fingers together. "But, he's giving me a chance to say something I should have said long ago. I love you, Jane." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth. "I'm not done." Nodding, she closed her mouth. "It's not brotherly love I feel for you. It's more than that." He gazed at her, cupping her cheek with his free hand. "I want to date you for real. Maybe even marry you if that's something we both want."

"Oh, Jack." The loveliest smile he'd ever seen spread across Jane's face, her eyes shining with tears. "I love you, too. These last few weeks have been both the best and worst of my life." He grinned, suspecting why, but let her explain. "The best because I got to be your girlfriend. The worst because it was pretend. I'd love to date you for real and I just might say yes if you asked me to marry you."

Grinning, he leaned in to kiss her, sweet and soft out of deference to her condition. When someone knocked on the door, he reluctantly drew back. It opened the next moment to admit George and Winifred. Relief spread across both their faces when they saw Jane. As they hurried over to speak with her and reassure themselves that she was fine, Jack slipped out of the room. Michael stood in the hallway and gave Jack an inquiring look. "Well?"

"You and Kate are right," Jack told him, unable to keep a silly grin off his face. "She _does_ love me as more than a brother. It's not pretend dating anymore."

Michael smiled, looking quite pleased with himself. "Good."

*

"Welcome back, Jane!" Phoebe greeted her with a relieved smile, hurrying forward to hug her.

Jane returned the hug with a smile, glad to be back at work after a week away. "Thanks, Phoebe. It's good to be back."

"If you need anything, just call me," Jack told Jane, his hand still resting at the small of her back.

She smiled, turning to kiss him softly. "I don't think I will, but thank you, Jack."

"See you later, love." Smiling fondly at her, he kissed her and reluctantly left. She knew he had errands to run, but would drop them in a heartbeat if she asked.

Still smiling, she turned back to Phoebe. "What did I miss last week?"

"Just the usual work," Phoebe told her, taking Jane's purse and leading her over to her desk. "Also, some guy named Reggie called, demanding to know what happened to you."

Jane's smile faded, her left hand in the sling curling into a fist. She consciously relaxed it to avoid tensing the muscles around her collarbone. "What did you tell him?"

"That since he has no apparent connection to you, he doesn't deserve an explanation," Phoebe held up Jane's purse. "Do you need anything out of this?"

She shook her head and patted the pocket of her slacks. "I already have my phone in here and anything else I'll need is in my desk."

"Right." Opening the bottom drawer of Jane's desk, Phoebe put the purse in there. "Please don't hesitate to ask if you need help doing things, Jane. I know you're all for women's lib like your mom, but we don't want you to make your injury worse because you're too stubborn to ask for help when you need it."

Jane smiled and hugged Phoebe again. "I promise I'll ask for help, Phoebe. In return, please resist the temptation to jump in and do something for me before I ask. I want to do as much as I can on my own."

"Of course." Phoebe nodded and headed back over to her desk.

Sighing happily, Jane sat down and set to work. Typing one-handed wasn't easy, but Jane had practiced at home. She hadn't been prepared for her co-workers to find reasons to stop by her desk and welcome her back. By the time lunch rolled around, she'd made headway through her backlog of work and was more than ready to eat. Her co-workers insisted on treating her and she went along because she'd missed spending time with them. They'd visited her in the hospital, and then at her house over the past week, but it wasn't the same.

As she talked and laughed and teased her colleagues, she spotted a familiar figure through the window. Reggie stood across the street, staring at her with wide eyes. She met his gaze for once and gave a little wave. His cheeks flushed and he hurried along the street. _Hmm, he didn't know what happened to me and he was shocked to see me. I'm not sure what to make of that._ Pushing away all thoughts of Reggie for the time being, Jane turned her attention back to spending time with her co-workers.

*

Reginald reached his usual spot opposite Jane's office building just as a car he didn't recognize pulled up in front of it. He couldn't quite see the driver, but it didn't matter. When Jane emerged with her work colleagues, Jack climbed out from behind the wheel. "Hello, Jane, love. You're looking as lovely as always."

"Silly Jack." Giggling, Jane stretched up to kiss him softly in greeting. Reginald's hand curled into a fist at the sight.

The woman Reggie recognized as Phoebe held out Jane's purse to Jack. "You take good care of our Jane, Jack, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Phoebe." Grinning, Jack took the purse and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

She blushed and glanced at Jane. "You are the luckiest woman in the world, Jane."

"Yes, I am." Jane smiled up at Jack. "Let's go home."

Jack opened the passenger door for Jane and she slid inside with only a little difficulty. Once she was settled, he handed her purse to her. Closing the door behind her, he turned to the others and pretended to tip his hat to them. "A lovely evening to you all."

"Night!" "Take care!" The group of workers didn't disperse until the car disappeared down the street. Reginald remained where he was, both hands balled into fists. _How did **Jane** get hurt? It should have been **Jack** who was hurt!_

*

Kate met Jane at the lift. Her friend gave her a hopeful look, "Does this mean what I think it means, Kate?"

"The detective refuses to say anything until you're here, but I think so." Kate squeezed Jane's arm firmly. "You brought everything?"

Jane brandished the file folders in her arm. "Right here."

"Good, come on." Kate led Jane to the conference room where Ellen Maise, one of the senior partners in the law firm, waited with Detective Inspector Rupert Morris and Constable Eugene Brooks. "Here she is."

Rupert stood up when Jane and Kate entered. After a moment of hesitation, Eugene did so as well. The DI offered his hand to Jane as she approached. "Miss Banks. I'm glad to see you making a good recovery from your accident."

"Thank you, Detective Morris." Jane tucked the file folders under her left arm so she could shake his hand. She shook Eugene's hand, and then Ellen's before sitting down. "I'm surprised that you needed to see me now. It's been two weeks, after all."

Sitting down, Rupert cleared his throat and opened the file folder he'd brought. "We finally found the person who hit you two weeks ago. Thank goodness for CCTV."

"I doubt it's someone I know." Jane leaned forward to peer at the picture he slid towards her. After a moment, she shook her head. "No, I've never seen him before in my life."

As he tucked the photo away, Ellen said, "A hit-and-run case like this hardly requires lawyers, Detective Morris. We all know this."

"You're correct, Mrs. Maise." Rupert withdrew a second photo and slid it across the table for the three women to examine. "However, the driver, Austin Rogers, claimed that he was hired to hit Miss Banks. By this gentleman. I trust you recognize him."

Kate clenched her hands into fists in her lap, easily recognizing Reginald Atwood. Jane pressed her lips together and nodded. Ellen glanced at Rupert. "You're saying that Reginald Herbert Atwood hired a man to hit Jane Banks?"

"Not Jane, specifically," Kate volunteered quietly, nodding to her friend.

Nodding back, Jane set her file folders on the table and slid one towards Rupert and the other towards Ellen. "Reggie has been stalking me for two months. I kept careful track of when I saw him and where and if anyone else saw him as well." She pulled out two flash drives and handed one each to Rupert and Ellen. "I also took pictures when I could. Some of them aren't very good, but I did my best."

"If he's been stalking you, Miss Banks, why would he hire someone to hit you?" Constable Brooks finally spoke up, looking skeptical. "Presumably with the intention of killing you."

Jane shook her head. "I don't think I was the intended target. When Detective Morris took my statement shortly after the accident, I made it clear that I was driving my boyfriend's motorcycle at the time of the accident."

"You think your boyfriend was the intended target?" Rupert asked, paging through his file until he found the papers he was looking for.

Jane nodded this time. "I met Reggie on a blind date. He apparently thought it went better than I did and began calling me and sending me text messages almost immediately. I blocked his number after the first couple days, but he just started showing up at my work. When I introduced Reggie to Jack a week after our blind date, and told him Jack was my boyfriend, Reggie didn't take it well. I told him flat-out I wasn't interested in him, that I would never be interested in him and to leave me alone."

"Except he didn't," Ellen murmured, perusing the list of sightings Jane had carefully written down over the past two months.

Another nod. "Except he didn't. The only days I didn't see him were days that I left London on personal business."

"Can anyone corroborate your whereabouts at those times?" Ellen asked, leaning forward to peer at Jane around Kate.

Though Kate wanted to speak up, she kept her mouth shut. She was here as moral support more than anything else. Jane nodded in response to the question. "Yes, I made all of those trips with my younger brother, Michael Banks. On one of those trips we were also joined by my boyfriend and Kate."

"Well, at this point, we don't have much of a case against Mr. Atwood," Rupert told them. "Even if it goes to court, he'll likely be acquitted."

Ellen leaned forward, her eyes intent. "I would still like to pursue the case, Detective Morris."

"He won't--" Morris looked down at the folder Jane had given him. "You want a restraining order against him, don't you?"

Jane nodded firmly. "I do, Detective. Whether he was behind my accident or not, I want him out of my life."

"Very well. We'll do what we can on our end," Rupert gathered both files together. "I'm assuming this is my copy?"

Giggling just a little, Jane nodded. "Yes, Detective."

"We'll do our best, Miss Banks." Standing up, the DI and constable left the conference room.

Jane slumped back into her chair with a sigh. "Is it really over?"

"Not yet, Jane." Ellen told her, pouring a glass of water for her. "We still have to get through the rest of the investigation and the trial."

Nodding, Jane took the glass and drank deeply from it. Kate waited for her to finish before telling her, "I won't be able to help with your case, Jane."

"Why not?" Jane asked, looking at her curiously.

Ellen answered for Kate. "She has a personal stake in the case. Both as your friend and your brother's girlfriend."

"I understand." Jane squeezed Kate's hand. She looked at Ellen. "Thank you for everything that you've done for me, Mrs. Maise."

Smiling, Ellen reached across Kate to shake Jane's hand. "I've hardly done anything so far."

"Still, thank you."

*

"How did it go?" Michael asked Jane when she came home a few weeks later. He knew she'd met with her lawyer about the case against Reginald that day.

Jane gave a derisive laugh as she hung her coat up in the closet. "Well, I told you Rogers saved the e-mails Reggie sent him, right?"

"Yeah, it made your case against him stronger." Michael nodded. Both Jane and Kate had been ecstatic the day they'd found that out. "Did Rogers do something more to cover his ass?"

Nodding, Jane grinned at Michael. "He recorded his meetings with Reggie. We have, on camera, Reggie asking him to accidentally on purpose hit Jack's bike. Including providing a description of bike and its license number."

"Excellent." Michael couldn't stop the pleased smile that spread across his face at this news. "It'll be hard for him to wriggle out of that one."

Jane flopped down on the couch beside Michael and rested her head on his shoulder. "We still have to get through the trial, but it looks like Reggie will have to serve _some_ jail time at least."

"No matter how much or little he serves, he won't be able to come near you afterwards," he reminded her, resting his cheek against her hair.

She hummed her agreement and sighed deeply. "Thanks, Michael."

"What for?" he wondered. As far as he knew, he hadn't really _done_ anything.

Giggling, she told him, "Just for being there for me." Another giggle. "And introducing me to Kate. If not for her, I wouldn't have known what to do when Reggie began stalking me."

"Oh, I see. I was just good for introducing you to someone." He chuckled to take the sting out of his words. Quietly, he told her, "I'm glad I could help at all, Jane."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're the best little brother a sister could want."

"And you're the best big sister a brother could want." He kissed her cheek in return.

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company.

*

"Jane, Jack, it's great to see you!" Bert grinned and moved around the counter to greet each of them with a tight hug.

Jane giggled as she returned the hug. "You saw me just a few weeks ago, Uncle Bert."

"It's still lovely to see you, love, regardless of how much time has passed," Jack told her, hugging Bert tightly for a moment. "Hi, Dad."

Still grinning, Bert moved back behind the counter. "My boy is right, Jane." He tapped away on the computer. "Besides, last time I saw you, your arm was still in a sling. How's the collarbone?"

"A little tender still, but I can at least ride pillion now," Jane told him, reaching up to touch her collarbone. "Which is why we're here."

Jack nodded when Bert looked him. "We wanted to pick up Jane's new leathers and helmet."

"That's what I thought." Chuckling, Bert finished typing and held up a finger. "Just a few moments and I'll go get them."

Both Jane and Jack nodded and Bert disappeared into the back room. Jane turned to Jack. "I've been very curious about the design you asked Bert to put on my leathers, Jack."

"It's a surprise, love, you know that." Jack grinned, ducking down to kiss the tip of her nose. "I'm not about to spoil it now."

She wrinkled her nose at him, but couldn't hold back a smile. "I couldn't resist asking one last time, love."

"Of course." Still grinning, Jack kissed her, light and soft. He still couldn't quite believe his luck, that Jane loved him as much as he did her. It was like a dream come true in many ways.

Before they could get carried away, Bert returned with a box in his arms. "Now, Jack, Jane, I've told you before: no funny business in my shop.'

"Sorry, Dad. I couldn't resist Jane," Jack told him with a wink that made Jane blush.

Laughing, Bert set the box on the counter and nodded to Jane. She carefully opened it and pulled out the leather jacket first. On the black leather, Bert had stitched a familiar home-made kite across the back leather: green with gold trim, patched with newspaper, and a tail made of a sash that read 'Votes for Women'. She gasped when she saw it, tracing the picture with her fingertips. "Oh, Uncle Bert."

"Look at the pants," Bert urged her, grinning as broadly as Jack.

Handing the jacket to Jack, Jane pulled out the leather pants. On the right side panel was a bright pink balloon. On the left side panel was a bright blue balloon. She giggled at the reminder of their first date after they'd admitted to their feelings for each other. "Oh, Jack."

"We hoped you'd like them," Jack told her, pleased that his choices had gone over so well. He felt like he could fly.

She nodded, green eyes bright with tears. "It must have taken you _ages_ , Uncle Bert."

"Well, yes, but it was well worth the time," Bert assured her with a warm smile. "As long as you don't go getting into another accident, these should last you a long time."

Jack glanced around. "Where's Jane's helmet, Dad?"

"Right, it's still in the back." Bert disappeared into the back room once more.

When Jack held up Jane's jacket, she turned so she could slip her arms into the sleeves. He helped her settle it into place. When she zipped it shut, it looked as if the kite was flying across her shoulderblades. "It fits perfectly."

"Of course it does." Jack held out his arm as Jane slipped off her motorcycle boots so she could pull the leather pants on over her jeans. At times, wearing two layers got a little warm, but it was worth it for the protection the leather provided. Jane smiled as she buttoned the pants. She slipped her feet back into her boots and Jack applauded. "You're almost ready."

Bert emerged just then with another box. When Jane opened it, she pulled out her new helmet. Full face like her previous one, a cherry tree in full bloom had been painted on the back with branches extending over the top and sides. Peering closely at it, Jane exclaimed, "This is Michael's work. I know his style anywhere."

"Yep. I told him you'd ordered your new leathers and helmet and he asked to do the tree," Bert grinned, watching as Jane carefully put the helmet on. "Considering how long it took me to do the jacket and pants, I was happy to let him do it."

Jack nodded, double-checking that the helmet fit Jane's head properly and wasn't loose. "I knew he was working on something for you, Dad, but I didn't know it was for Jane."

"This was all a lot of work." Jane flipped the visor up so she could see and speak to them properly. "I'll gladly pay the extra money for it."

Bert stared at her in surprise for a moment. "Now, Jane--"

"Please, Uncle Bert." Jane took his hand in both of hers. "I can afford it. You know that."

He stared at her for a moment, and then looked at Jack. He shrugged helplessly in reply. It wasn't his decision, and Jane had enough money from her parents' trust fund to afford it. Sighing, Bert looked back at Jane. "All right. I'll charge you full price, if that's what you want."

"It is." Jane squeezed his hand firmly. "Thank you, Uncle Bert."

Laughing, Bert told her, "Thank _you_ , Jane."

*

"Can you see anything?" Jane asked, waving her hand in front of Jack's face.

He shook his head, the blindfold securely in place. "Nope. I can't tell if you're holding your hand in front of my face or not."

"Good." Taking his hand, Jane led Jack outside, warning him about the steps from the back door to the ground. "We're almost there."

Jack's head swiveled from side to side, as if he was trying to make use of his ears in place of his blinded eyes. "Almost where, love?"

"Patience, love." She kissed his cheek, and then tugged the blindfold free. "Surprise!"

For a moment, Jack remained silent, staring at the bike. When he looked at Jane, his brown eyes were bright with unshed tears. "You didn't have to replace my bike, Jane."

"It was my fault it was scrapped anyway," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose. "We've been through this. It's Reggie's fault that my old bike is gone. Not yours, not mine."

"Well, now he's in jail and I thought it was time you had a new one." Jane gestured to the motorcycle gleaming in front of them. "What do you think?"

Expression reverent, Jack finally moved forward to take a closer look. He grinned at Jane when he saw the balloons painted on the fairing on either side of the motorcycle. The one on the right was blue and the one on the left was pink. The front fairing had an old-style street lamp painted on it, one that still used gas instead of electricity. On the rear fairing was Big Ben, showing five minutes to twelve. "This is all so gorgeous. It must have taken Dad and Michael a long time to finish it."

"I ordered it the day we picked up my new leathers and helmet," she told him quietly, looping her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. "I wanted to be able to go riding with you once I was cleared to ride on my own."

Jack turned to her, eyes wide. "Are you cleared?"

"Yes, I saw Dr. Poppins today and she said it's safe, but to still be careful." Jane giggled, and then laughed when Jack picked her up and spun her in a circle. She looped her arms around his neck once her feet were on the ground once more. "Silly Jack."

He grinned, pressing his forehead to hers. " _Your_ silly Jack."

"And I'm yours," she told him, rising up on tiptoe to kiss him properly.

He returned the kiss eagerly, his arms warm around her waist. She pressed closer to him with a moan. Pulling back enough to catch his breath, he asked, "How attached are you to the idea of going for a ride?"

"Well, maybe not a _bike_ ride," she replied, giving him a sultry look.

Grinning, he swept her into his arms. "Your wish is my command, my lady."

"You don't even know _what_ my wish is, my gallant knight," she pointed out between giggles, clinging to him as he carried her back inside.

Jack's smile was somehow warm, tender, and _hungry_. "I have a pretty good idea."

"I'd say it's a good thing Michael is visiting Kate today," Jane told him, a shiver of anticipation cascading down her spine.

When they reached her room, Jack carefully set her on her feet and took her hands in his. "Are you sure this is what you want, love?"

"Absolutely, love," Jane told him firmly, squeezing his hands. "And you?"

He nodded, squeezing her hands in return. "Absolutely, love."

With that, Jane pulled him into a hungry kiss. This wasn't _quite_ how she'd imagined their afternoon going, but she wasn't complaining in the least!

*

Years later, Kate let herself in 17 Cherry Tree Lane to find Michael, now her husband, standing in the entryway. He had a finger pressed to his lips and she nodded, wondering what was going on. He waved her over and she peered into the parlor. Jane and Jack sat slumped against each other on the sofa, each of them holding a baby in their arms: John in Jane's and Annabel in Jack's. All four of them were asleep. Kate smiled at Michael and kissed his cheek. They quietly headed upstairs. "How long have they been like that?"

"An hour at least," Michael replied, his voice as soft as hers. "I took pictures and sent them to Mother and Father."

Kate smiled at the thought. "Just another picture for them to show off."

"Exactly." Michael wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. "In the meantime, what should we do with ourselves?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Actually, a nap sounds good to me."

"You know something? That sounds lovely." Michael kissed her softly.

In next to no time, they were curled up together in bed, drifting off to sleep. Smiling to herself, Kate rested her hand over her stomach. _I'll share my news soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack calls Bert 'Dad' because Bert adopted him. Just wanted to clear that up.


End file.
